


Convention Connection

by BrightStar (phoenix_173)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Marvel cosplay, coffee love, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/BrightStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois talks Chloe into attending a Comic Convention with her. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-Permanent Hiatus. Don't expect an update anytime soon.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

 

* * *

* * *

 

"Why are we here again?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

 

"Because Perry assigned me to cover the convention, AGAIN. Besides, he's still mad at me for bailing on that thing in Egypt," Lois explained with a huff.

 

"Let me rephrase the question, why am  I here? I don't work for the Planet anymore, so why am I following you around the Metropolis Convention Center being stared at by underage fanboys?" Chloe asked a little exasperated with her cousin for talking her into keeping her company.

 

"Well, you should have thought of the staring thing before you agreed to dress up for this thing." Lois replied with a smirk. 

 

She glanced down at her own outfit with a smile. There really was no way to go wrong dressed as Psylocke from the X-Men. Being dressed as a super hot ninja assassin was definitely helping her get the insiders perspective on fan conventions.

 

She sneaked a glance at her pouting cousin. Chloe had decided to go as Disco Dazzler.

 

"Really, Cuz, if you didn't want all the attention, you shouldn't have chosen to dress in a white cat suit with disco ball accessories. Not to mention the face paint." Lois couldn't help the snicker that escaped her lips.

 

Chloe folded her arms across her chest and glared at her favorite cousin.

 

"She's my favorite character! I couldn't pass up the opportunity to dress as her. Besides, I didn't really think it would attract this much attention." Chloe argued with Lois.

 

"Well we're here now Chlo, best make the most of it. You want to split up and help me get another perspective for my article? I'll buy you a coffee and meet you back here in an hour. Thanks baby cuz!" Lois called to her as she headed off to interview a man dressed as Captain America.

 

_ How do I let her talk me into this stuff? Oh yeah, I heard comic convention and cosplay and jumped at the chance. How often do I get the opportunity to indulge in my little known dirty little secret hobby? Oh, that's right, NEVER.  _ Chloe thought to herself as she trudged off in the opposite direction from Lois.

 

She didn't get far though. Every five steps she got stopped and asked for a picture. She finally decided this was part of the experience Lois wanted to write about and resigned herself to the extra attention. She even started doing disco poses with the fans.

 

_ I wish I did have Dazzler's powers, how awesome would that be to transmute sound into light? _ she thought. I _ nstead we have meteor infected people who suck fat from victims' bodies and turn into bug-monsters and eat their parents. _ She shook her head to shake off her gloomy mood. 

 

She was here to have a good time, go to some panel discussions and help Lois with her research. While she was here, she was no longer Chloe Sullivan, Watchtower. While she was in the costume, she was  **Allison** to anyone who asked.

 

As she made her way around the exhibitor's floor she lost herself in all the other self proclaimed nerds out there. It had been years since she had had the chance to attend a Con. Or even take a day off from Watchtower.

 

She could enjoy herself away from the boys for a day and lose herself in the anonymity of her cosplay.

 

An hour later she could still see the place she had left Lois. She finally started telling people she was trying to get somewhere or they would just keep stopping her for pictures. By the time she made it back to the place to meet Lois, she was a half hour late. It didn't matter since Lois hadn't made it back yet.

 

_ She better be getting my coffee _ , Chloe thought. She could definitely use a caffeine jolt after talking to and having pictures taken with all the attendees.

 

Just as she was starting to get impatient she felt someone grab her butt. She swung around ready to clock whoever the pervert was and was greeted by a smirking Lois Lane holding a Venti Caramel Mocha.

 

"Thank God it was you Lo, I nearly took your head off." Chloe hissed at her and grabbed the coffee. "Hmmmm. Sweet, sweet nectar of the Gods." Chloe murmured in pleasure.

 

"Relax Chlo. Anytime any of the geeks get a little grabby I just give them the old Jethro." Lois told her.

  
  


"Dare I ask what a  _ Jethro  _ is Lois?" Chloe asked.

 

"You know, on NCIS, when Gibbs smacks his team upside their heads? A couple of well placed shots and word gets around to keep their hands to themselves." Lois grinned. "Now let's blow this popsicle stand so I can type up my notes while they are still fresh in my mind. Later tonight there is a Nerd-Rock concert I want to go to. I should be a great way to get another perspective on the convention. And you can mingle with the geeks and talk nerd to people there."

 

"Can I at least go home and change first? I don't think I should wear the face make-up for too much longer. And besides, the suit is starting to chaff," Chloe said.

 

All of a sudden they heard a sound that startled both of them.

 

"Chloe! Lois!"

 

"Oh, shit," Chloe exclaimed. "Ollie."

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
